In communications networks, packets may be inspected for various purposes, such as policy enforcement. For example, deep packet inspection (DPI) systems may be used in networks to inspect packet payloads. Generally, information in a packet payload may be used when security or other policies require determinations based on information not accurately reflected in the packet header. However, DPI systems cannot generally derive useful information from opaque (e.g., compressed or encrypted) data traffic. Since DPI resources are generally wasted attempting to inspect opaque data traffic, it may be beneficial to filter opaque data traffic such that the opaque traffic is treated differently by DPI systems. By filtering or offloading opaque traffic, DPI systems may devote more of their resources to transparent (e.g., not compressed and not encrypted) data traffic. As such, DPI systems that filter opaque data traffic may more efficiently use their resources, e.g., to more thoroughly inspect transparent packets.
Accordingly, there exists a need for methods, systems, and computer readable media for rapid filtering of opaque data traffic.